Gone, Baby, Gone
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR, suspense, Rated M for the subject matter. This is a very dark story, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta'd, hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Sara woke up suddenly, thinking she heard a floorboard in the hallway creak. She listened very hard, but heard nothing else. She glanced at the clock, it read midnight. She flopped back down on the pillows, and tried to fall back to sleep. She closed her eyes, and her dreams were suddenly plagued with a dark shadow holding her two children. She heard her kids scream, and no matter how fast she ran, she could not get to them. 

She sprung up in bed, breathing heavily, and was panting. Looking at the clock, she noted that it was three-seventeen in the morning. Taking deep breaths, Sara tried to slow her racing heart. Her husband woke up and slipped his arm around her torso. He looked at her with concern, and she said, "I, I just had this horrible dream...I need to check on the kids."

He nodded and walked with her towards their son's room. He ran to catch up with his wife when he heard her terrified scream. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, not caring that she bruised them. Grissom stopped suddenly as he saw the open window, blood, messed up bed sheets, and no child. He stared at the bed where his six year old son lay just hours ago. He heard his wife run to the nursery to check on their daughter. When he heard her anguished scream, he knew that their seven month old baby girl was not there either.

He called 911 as he rushed to his wife's side. He embraced her tightly when he hung up and tried to keep the tears away. Her body racked with sobs as she cried on his shoulder. He stroked her back gently and rocked her back and forth. Her voices faltered as she choked out, "I-I should've ch-checked on th-them when I h-heard the floor squ-squeak! But I a-as-assumed and now their g-gone...my babies are gone!"

"Wait, what squeak?" asked Grissom, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to breathe. He saw the guilt in her eyes, and it broke his heart to see the love of his life beat herself up over something that she did not do. He cupped her cheek and repeated, "What squeak?"

"Around m-midnight, I heard the fl-floor make a noise," she whispered, her heart feeling as though it was being ripped apart. "I listened, b-but I couldn't hear a-anything else...I'm sorry! It's a-all my fault they're gone!"

"Shh, we'll get them back sweetheart," he told her cradling her closely. "Just believe in the team."

"But Nate is only six and Chelsey's seven months!" she cried, pushing her husband away to wrap her arms around herself. "Even if they are okay, how are they supposed to be taken care of?"

"Sara, just listen!" he barked, and that stopped her ramblings. "Thank you...now, if they are together, Nathan adores his sister. He's not going to let anything happen to her, okay?"

She nodded as she realized he was right. She wiped the tears away and leaned up against the wall. She slid down it and buried her face into her knees. Grissom crouched down in front of his wife and gently touched her knee. He stood up and walked around the house, looking for a note or something. He did not find anything and returned to his wife.

Moment later, police officers were pounding on the front door. Grissom helped Sara stand on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close, before going to the door. He opened the door and was looking at two of his best friends. He led them inside and Catherine went to work on the house after telling him that the rest of the team was on their way, including some of day shift.

"We'll get them back, Gil...don't worry," he said.

"I think we're both way past that," he told his friend quietly, starting off into the distance.

"Okay, just tell me what happened," Brass said gently, sitting down with the distraught couple on the couch. "Tell me everything that happened up until you noticed they were gone."

"It was a normal night," said Grissom on a sigh. "We had just got done watching a movie as a family when Sara went to put Chelsey to bed because she was fussing. She's teething so she hasn't been too happy these last few days. Well, she put her to bed around, what was it, seven thirty?"

Sara nodded, and she stared down at her hands, which were clasped together in her hands. She was fiddling with her wedding and engagement rings, whist trying to keep the tears back. Grissom gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before returning his attention back to the detective.

"Well, Sara, Nate, and I stayed up to watch another movie," he said. "He fell asleep half way through it, so I put him to bed, which was around nine o'clock. Sara and I finished watching the movie, checked the news, and went to bed around ten, ten thirty-ish. We checked on the kids like we always do before going to bed, and both of them were sleeping soundly. We went to bed, and Sara woke up at around three-thirty –"

"It was three-seventeen," she whispered. "I woke up twice during the night...once at midnight, once at three-seventeen. I woke up at midnight because I could've sworn I heard the floor creak, but I didn't hear anything else, so I thought it was just a figment of my imagination. But, I woke up for the second time because of a nightmare of a shadow hurting our kids, so we went to check on them. That's when we realized they were gone."

"Thank you...have either of you seen anyone in particular hanging around or watching your kids?" he asked.

"If there was, you'd be the first to know it," said Grissom. "We know what goes on in the world...we keep a close eye on our kids and the people around them. Nobody in particular had been stalking them."

"Okay, okay...is there anyone you know who would want to take your kids?" he asked. "Does anybody have a grudge against Nate or Chelsey...or even either of you? Maybe an ex, or someone you put in jail?"

"Jim, we've put away thousands of people...no one likes to be put in jail," Grissom whispered.

Their home phone suddenly rang. Grissom turned it on loudspeaker before answering it.

"Is this Gil or Sara Grissom?" a man's rough, hoarse voice asked.

"Yes, it's both of them," Grissom answered, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he heard his son crying in the background. "Where are our children? Who are you? What have you done with them?"

"Wow, slow down on the questions...you didn't ask this many questions the last time we met," the man said with a chuckle. "Shut up, you brat."

They heard the sound of someone being slapped, and their son whimpered in pain. Sara let out a small scream as she gripped her husband's arm, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jim was on the phone with Archie, quietly telling him to trace the call from the lab. Grissom's jaw was clenched, and he managed to spit out, "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything...we'll give you anything. Just give us our kids back!"

"Can you give me back my life? Can you give me back ten years of my life?" the man screeched. "You took away my life...you took away my kids!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Grissom, trying to calm him wife down.

"Don't you remember?" the man asked tauntingly. "You put me in jail for domestic violence! You believed that bitch wife of mine...you locked me up and gave her my two kids!"

"When was this?" asked Grissom, praying he would give up enough information that they could get a name for this person.

"I gave you enough information," said the man. "You will never see your kids ever again...that's a fact!"

He disconnected the line, and Grissom hugged his wife close to his chest. He quietly asked Jim if Archie had traced the call. As Brass called the lab, more people came rushing into the house. The whole nightshift team was there as well as the day shift, the shift Sara had moved to when she found out she was pregnant for the second time. Gil, on the other hand, left CSI to go teach at UNLV. The CSIs offered their condolences to the couple before combing the house for evidence.

"Gil, Sara...he's go it!" shouted Jim, rushing out of the house.

Grissom and Sara followed him in their cars, and so did a few of the CSIs, mainly night shift. Archie had traced the call to an old warehouse off of I-15, and it was extremely run-down. Brass and a few police officers entered with their guns out and searched throughout the house for the man. They did not find anything, but they did find a note, and a little box next to it. Grissom and Sara walked up to the note, which was addressed to them.

_Did you really think it would be that easy? Oh, I left you a little present...something from your little boy._

Grissom slipped on some latex gloves – provided by Catherine – and opened the box. He paled at the sight, and snapped the box shut before running outside and throwing up in the grass. His wife rushed out after him and rubbed his back soothingly, concerned at what was in the box.

"Gil, baby, what was it?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

He opened the box, and nestled inside was a blood-covered, child-sized pinkie finger.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, I know this sounded a lot like the episode _The Finger_, but I liked the idea for this story. Please review to let me know if I should continue or just stop it...I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta'd, hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Sara screamed when she saw the pinkie finger of what was suggested as her son's. Catherine came up beside the two and gasped when she saw the bloodied finger. She took the box away and processed it, but there were no prints on it. She then took a sample of the blood from the finger, as well as the couple's DNA. Catherine and the team scoured the area for any clue that would lead them to the children. When they did not, they all left for the lab. The two Grissom's drove to the lab as well, because they wanted proof that the finger in the box could not possibly be their son's.

While waiting around for results, Greg made the insecure parents a cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee. The couple took it gratefully and slowly sipped on the hot liquid. The day shift CSIs had come back from the house with very little evidence. The only things they found were a shoe print, a partial finger print, and a hair that did not have the follicle still attached. While they ran the evidence through the lab to test if it had anything that would be of help, Wendy ran the DNA from the finger.

"You know, we should look through closed case files...maybe we'll figure out the son of a bitch's name," suggested Grissom, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder. "Come on, on your feet."

They walked to the storage area and looked for any domestic violence cases from ten years ago. It turns out that the year 2002 had a ton of domestic violence cases. They finally got all of them out, and there were over a hundred of them. Sighing, each of them tried to narrow it down. They picked out the case files in which the abuser was male, the abused was the wife, and the family had two kids. They narrowed it down to about twenty, and took them back to the layout room. They sat there for hours looking through them. Wendy walked into the room looking pale. Her hands were shaking, tears were in her eyes, and here eyes were severely bloodshot. She was holding a sheet of paper and she said, "I, uh, I got the results back from the finger."

This caught the parent's attention quickly. Grissom and Sara stood up and he embraced her as they waited for Wendy to tell them. Sara sent up a quick prayer that her little boy was okay, and she bit her lip, willing herself to calm down. Judging from Wendy's face, it was not good news. She took a deep breath and said, "I ran the DNA against yours...it's Nathan's. I'm really sorry."

Sara screamed and her knees gave out. Grissom caught her, and he picked her up and carried her to the break room. Tears were flooding down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what Wendy told them. There was no way that this man could have just cut off her baby's finger. There was still blood on it, so he must have still been alive. She was such a bad mother for not checking on her kids when she heard the noise. Prior cases have already told her that something is always wrong when you hear an unfamiliar noise.

"Gil...our baby!" she cried painfully. "How could...that...Nathan!"

"Shh," he said, his own tears falling into her hair. "We'll get him back Sara...he'll be okay."

"I'm such a b-bad mom!" she screamed. "I let that man h-hurt our children! You must h-hate me."

"No, no!" he said firmly, gripped her arm tightly. "I would _never_ hate you Sara, _NEVER_! You're not the one who harmed our child, some sick bastard did. We're doing to find him, and he'll get justice for what he's done. Just, don't blame yourself for any of this!"

Sara sobbed into her husband's shoulder as he stroked soothing circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head, and the couple just sat there for several minutes. Everyone in the lab had heard about what happened, and were rushing to console them, but were warded off by Catherine. She knew that they need to be alone for now, and tried to give them peace for awhile.

"Come on, the sooner we identify this man, the sooner we'll get Nate and Chelsey back," he told her quietly, helping her stand up. "Let's find this son of a bitch before her hurts them again."

She nodded and followed her husband to the layout room. They pored over the files for a couple more hours before narrowing it down to six. They walked to the Print Lab and told Mandy to run the partial against the prints of the convicted men. She nodded and scanned each of the six prints into the computer. She brought up the partial print and compared it against the first one. She did not find a match on the first four. She got to the fifth one and it matched to a man named Howard Gates. He was arrested for abusing his wife, and sentenced to ten years in prison. He had two kids, a six year old boy and a seven month old baby girl, both of whom were given to the wife. The CSIs on the case were Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, and Nick Stokes.

"I remember this guy!" whispered Sara in horror. "He pleaded innocent and said that his wife was a lying, cheating bitch. He, he said that he'd get back at us...my god, why could I remember?"

"Because this was ten years ago...and we all figured he was just angry because he got caught," Grissom told her gently. "But, now we know where he lives, where he works, how to get a hold of his family, and everything. Let's take this information to Jim and see what he can do with it, okay."

She nodded, and the two of were off to see the detective. However, when they were passing the A/V Lab, Grissom's phone went off. It was an unidentified number, but he picked up out of curiosity.

"Daddy!" his little boy whispered. "Daddy, help!"

"Nathan!" he breathed out, walking into the A/V Lab and signaled to Archie to trace the call. "Nate, are you okay?"

"No, Daddy hurry!" he whimpered.

Grissom could tell his son was being quiet so he would not get caught. Sara was crying and told her husband to put it on speaker phone. He did, and she could hear the tears in her son's voice. It hurt Sara to hear her son cry, but be unable to help him. He gripped her husband's hand as if she were drowning and said, "Sweetie, where are you?"

"I, I don't know...in a basement," he cried. "It's cold and dark in here!"

"Nate, where's Chelsey?" asked Sara. "Is she okay? Is she with you?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't stop crying so the man put something in her bottle and she fell asleep...she hasn't woken up yet!"

Sara looked at her husband with fearful eyes and said, "Baby, when did she go to sleep?"

"About ten hours ago!" he said, sobbing. "Please hurry...this man hurt me!"

"We know, honey," she said.

Archie signaled to them he got the location, and Grissom told him to page Brass with the address. He turned back to the phone and said, "Hang in there buddy...Uncle Jim is on his way to get you, okay?"

"Uh-huh," his son said.

They heard a door open, and their son gasped in surprise. The phone dropped as their son whimpered in pain. Nathan screamed to be put down, and Sara screamed. They heard rustling and the man's rough voice said, "Your little boy's action just cost him another finger."

"Please, don't!" Sara screamed. "Don't hurt him, Howard...please!"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice. "Shit...you looked me up and found the file, didn't you?"

"Please, just surrender out kids and you can have whatever you want!" pleaded Grissom, fearing for his son's life.

"You read the damn file!" Howard snarled. "You know I had two kids...but my wife got custody of them and she filed for a restraining order and I can't get within a hundred feet of them or else I'll go back to jail!"

"But you'll go back to prison for kidnapping now," said Grissom gently. "Just give us our kids, and we'll make sure the sentence is reduced."

"Sorry, but it's too late," he said quietly, and they heard a rustling sound.

Their son screamed in fear, and the man laughed maliciously. They heard a loud thump and Nathan cried out in pain. Grissom and Sara heard their son struggling and then a smack. The man snarled, "Stop moving, or I'll slice you in half."

They heard the sound of something being cut open, and they son let out an ear-shattering scream. Sara cried out for Howard to stop, but he just laughed his head off. Their son was crying and Howard's voice said, "Now that wasn't so bad...here's a rag, try to stop the bleeding. If you call them again, it'll be your whole hand next time! We're leaving in five minutes."

They heard the man leave and their son groaned in agony. He took a deep breath and choked out, "Please hurry!" before the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Horrible cliffhanger, I know. Please let me know what you thought...I already know I'm cruel, evil, and horrible. I also know this is a very dark story, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Review and you'll get a comforting hug. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta'd, hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

After the line went dead, Sara was in complete hysteria. She was screaming, crying, hyperventilating, and she collapsed on the floor. Grissom picked her up, and rubbed soothing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. He was fighting to restrain the tears as well, but did successfully. He had to stay calm for his wife's sake.

"Shh, baby we'll find them," he said. "Brass is on his way as we speak...knowing how he drives when he's concerned, he'll almost be there. Come on, let's go and find our kids."

"They'll hate me for letting this happen to them!" she cried, burying her face into her husband's shoulder. "They'll, they'll - I'm their Mom, I should protect them! Mothers are supposed to give their lives' to save their kids...I'd trade places with them in a heartbeat if I could"

"I know you would, honey," he said softly. "Let's go...Archie, where's the address?"

The lab tech told him the location, and the couple ran to their car. Grissom sped off, praying that his son was still alive, and that he would find both of his kids. They arrived at another warehouse, and saw Jim pacing. Police officers had put up crime scene tape and were standing around the entrance. Sara vaulted out of the car and sprinted up to Jim.

"Jim, are they –"

He shook his head and said, "There's not much in there except another note, another box, and some blood. Do you think it's another one of Nathan's...?"

Grissom nodded as his wife rushed in. After briefly explaining the phone call to his friend, he rushed in after his wife. She was kneeling down by the blood, but was about to touch a baby blanket. He saw this and said, "Sara, no!"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They fell and she said, "Gil, this was the only thing missing from Chelsey's crib. This was the only blanket gone! It's winter time Gil...it gets cold! I don't know if he's keeping her warm enough, or – or feeding her enough, or hurting her...I don't know if she's scared, or hurt, or if she's seen this man hurting her brother!"

She broke down into tears again. Grissom blinked away the tears as he softly held her hand and caressed it gently. Grissom looked at the note, which said, "_I told you, it's not gonna be that easy! You'll never see your children's faces again!_"

Anger boiled up inside of him as he finished reading the note. Grissom was extremely tempted to crumple the note up in his hand, and he would have, had not Catherine burst into the room. She processed the box, note, and blood before scouring the area for anything. This guy didn't even leave tire marks to tell them where he was going. He was moving from place to place without a trace.

"Gil, why don't you take Sara home?" Catherine suggested gently. "We've released your house...go home and get some food, a shower, and rest."

"Like that's going to happen," Grissom muttered under his breath, but he guided Sara outside and to their vehicle anyways.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Meanwhile, somewhere in Nevada, little Nathan Grissom was cuddling his baby sister. She had woken up from the drug, and started fussing. Nate tried to soothe her and calm her down quickly so she would not get drugged again. He held her like he had seen his parents do so often and rubbed her back as he whispered softly to her. He saw the Goosebumps appear on her arms as she got cold. He tried to keep her warm, but was not accomplishing much. He then decided that she needed his sweatshirt more than he did, so he took it off and wrapped it around her body. She quieted down, and stuck her fist in her mouth as she rested her cheek on her brother's shoulder.

He started getting cold in the damp, dark basement, so he stuck his arms inside of his t-shirt. Chelsey was sleeping quietly on the floor beside him, and he never took his eyes off of her. Tears were in his eyes as she started coughing. He gently picked her up and patted her back until she stopped. He could tell she was getting sick from the environment, and that she needed to get out of here. Nathan devised a plan to sneak their kidnapper's phone into the basement with them, call their parents, and quickly tell them to find them without Howard Gates ever finding out.

"Shh, we're gonna get outta here," he told his sister, who was having difficulty breathing as her nose filled with mucus from the sickness. "You need to get home to Mommy and Daddy and get better."

He heard a door open, and someone come down the stairs. He cradled Chelsey closely as he saw Howard's big frame come into view. He set down a plate of food – a measly piece of bread, cheese, and meat – before leaving. He quickly tore off a very small piece of bread and fed it to Chelsey. He did this until the whole piece of bread was gone. He then scarfed down the meat. He split the cheese in half before consuming his half. He broke the cheese into small pieces before feeding his sister. He was still hungry, but at least he had some food in his stomach.

"Sorry, Chels, but that's all we got," he told his little sister. "Don't worry...they'll find us."

He took a deep breath and got his sister to fall asleep again. He stroked her cheek as she slept. She smiled in her sleep, making tears rise up in his eyes as he smiled back. He kissed his sister gently, praying that they would find them. He looked at his heavily bandaged hand, and sighed as he saw the empty spaces where his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand should be. There was a dull ache in his hand, but he had gotten used to it by now. He unwrapped it, and saw that it was turning a pale shade of green. His heart fluttered as he realized it was getting infected. He re-wrapped it, knowing it was better to keep it covered so no dirt or debris could get in there.

"Mommy," he whispered, tears falling down his cheek. "Where are you? I need you here with me...please find us. Chelsey needs you too!"

He leaned up against the wall and curled up in a ball before falling asleep. He slept throughout the night, only awaking when the basement door opened. He scooped Chelsey up in his arms as Howard made his way down the stairs. He grabbed Nathan by the arm and jerked him to his feet. Everyone heard the pop. Nathan screeched in pain, causing his baby sister to wake up. She started crying, and Nathan quickly quieted her for both their sakes'.

"Let's go," the man said in his rough voice, pushing Nate up the steps.

He forced them into the car, and started driving. Nathan saw him pass a highway sign saying Las Vegas, 20 miles. Nathan started getting some hope in his heart as he realized they were heading to his home town. Hopefully someone they knew would spot them and call the police. His hopes started picking up more than ever as he noticed that they were on the same street he lived on...just on the opposite end. His heart sank, however, when he realized that on one would think to look there. Who would look for a kidnapper on the victim's street?

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the delay, and sorry it's so short...my excuse is, well I don't have one. I guess I'm just lazy. Review and you get a hug...this story will be wrapping up soon...unless I get this crazy idea in my head. You can also tell me what you would want to see happen...I promise I won't poke fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta'd, hope you enjoy it!! Okay, I give up...I am searching for a beta. Anyone interested?

* * *

Grissom and Sara drove home, but neither of them were going to get any rest. They entered their house – which had been cleared – and walked to their bedroom. As they walked to the master bedroom, they passed Nate's room. Sara walked in and felt her son's presence in there. Tears threatened to fall, and she quickly rubbed her eyes, determined not to cry. She felt someone come up behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and shrank in her husband's arms. 

"We'll find them."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nathan and Chelsey were thrown into the basement roughly. Nate cradled his sister protectively so she would not get hurt. It worked, because she did not start to cry. Unknowing to Howard Gates, his cell phone dropped out of his pocket and landed on the floor. Gates left, and Nathan quickly picked up the phone, and heard the man open the door. Howard came into view, and Nate was sure he came for his phone.

"I'm going to bed...you better not make any noise," he said menacingly. "One sound and more than one life will be at stake. If you don't make a noise, maybe you'll get a decent breakfast in the morning."

Howard left, and slammed the door shut. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and listened hard for any sound. He heard the man get into bed, and in a few minutes Nathan heard the man snoring loudly. Knowing he would have to be quick and quiet, Nate dialed his mother's cell phone number. After a few rings, he heard his mother's voice answer. She sounded as if she had a bad head cold as she identified herself.

"Mommy, you need to come get us," Nathan said as quietly as he could. Without letting her speak, he said, "Chelsey is sick, I'm hurt, and we're both starving. We're on the first house on out street...the opposite side of our house. Please hurry!"

Nathan stopped when he thought he heard the bed squeak. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the man open the door. Even though he heard his mother's voice asking questions, the young boy hung up. He slid the phone behind him and acted as though he was whispering softly to his sister.

"I heard voices!" shouted Howard. "Who were you talking to?"

"My-my sister."

"Don't lie to me!" Gates shrieked. "You called your mommy and daddy! I warned you not to call them, but you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"No, I didn't! I was just –"

Without warning, the man grabbed Nathan by the arm and yanked him in the air. Unfortunately, this was the same arm Howard had dislocated earlier. Ignoring Nathan's screams, he looked around. As soon as he saw his cell phone, the man threw Nathan to the ground. The six year old child screamed as pain shot through his body. Howard continued to beat the boy and throw his around like a rag doll. Nathan's head hit the wall so many times, he blacked out after awhile.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara called her son's name, but she heard the beeping of a disconnected call. She looked at her husband and ordered him to grab the keys. She called Jim and told him to meet them at the first house on their street. Getting into the car, Grissom drove to the house. They hopped out of the car, and knew they should wait for Brass. However, when they heard a scream, they did not care. They rang the doorbell, and heard a loud thump and another scream. Sara was crying and screaming for him to open the door.

"Gil, open the damn door!" she cried.

He jiggled the handle and said, "It's locked."

"No shit Sherlock, of course it's locked!" she screamed. "Did you think he would make it that easy? Bust down the fucking door before I do!"

Grissom lowered his shoulder and popped the door off its hinges. Sara sprinted inside and followed the screams. It sounded like a baby's, but she wasn't sure if it was her son's. Either way, it was not good. She opened the basement door, and what she saw when she ran down the steps made her insides freeze. Howard Gates was throwing around a red object. She screamed when she realized quickly that it was her bloodied son. Her daughter was screaming in the corner, blood sprayed on her.

"Let him go!" she screamed, running towards him.

Her husband followed, and moved her to the side just before a shot rang out. Brass was standing at the doorway holding his 9 millimeter pistol. He holstered his weapon before running down the stairs. Sara ran towards her unconscious son while Grissom scooped his daughter up in his arms. Chelsey recognized him immediately, and quieted down as soon as she was in her father's arms. Grissom wiped the blood off of her face as he said, "Chelsey, thank God you're okay. Go over to Uncle Jim, okay?"

He passed her to Jim before running to his wife and son. Jim shielded Chelsey's eyes from the sight by letting her rest her cheek on his shoulder. He watched as the two parents frantically tried to wake up their son.

"Nathan...Nate!" Sara screamed. "Jim, where's the damn ambulance?"

"It's on its way," he answered, his heart beating a mile a minute. "They'll be here soon, Sara...just calm down."

She turned her attention back to her son and cradled him in her arms. She felt for a pulse, and she felt one. It was extremely weak, but at least there was still one. She brushed his hair out of his face, and gently ran her fingers through his curls. Blood was caked on his face, but even through it she saw her little boy. Paramedics soon swarmed down the stairs and ordered Sara to step back. Grissom coaxed her over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her back was resting against his chest as she watched the paramedics pull and oxygen mask over her son's nose and mouth. They inserted an IV into his small, bruised arm and loaded him onto a stretcher. They quickly rushed him into the ambulance, where Sara and Gil were quick to get in with him.

"I'll follow in my car with Chelsey," said Jim, resting Chelsey on his hip.

"No...I don't want to lose her again," said Sara, gently picking her up. "And she also needs to be checked out...we don't know if she's got something wrong with her."

Brass nodded and said he would follow them anyways. Inside the ambulance, Sara bounced her daughter on her knee as she held her son's hand. Grissom wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his chest as the tears fell. She sniffed and said, "Gil, what if...what if he –?"

"Sara, don't even _think_ about it!" he said firmly. "Nathan's a strong little boy and will pull through. He will be just fine!"

They arrived at the hospital moments later, and little Nathan Grissom was wheeled away. Doctors also took Chelsey to check her over. Both parents went with their infant as she got checked out. Other than the fact that she had a cold and was hungry, Chelsey was fine. The family, minus one, walked to the waiting room and sat anxiously for news about their child.

They waited for hours, with emotional support from the CSI team, before the doctor walked out. He called Nathan's name, and the Grissoms stood up instantly. They walked over to the doctor and he said, "...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Now _THAT_ sucks! I'm sorry it took so long to post it, but I had some issues to deal with. Review and make me happy...if you don't, well, you're mean! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** Thank a bunch to my beta **thjersyjnkx33** aka Jordan! You rock chick, and thanks for the speedy beta!

If anyone else would like to be my beta, contact me. No offense to you, Jordan, but the more the merrier. You're an awesome beta girly!

* * *

The doctor walked up to them, and Sara immediately asked, "Is my baby okay?"

"You're son suffered massive blunt force trauma to his skull, causing it to break in several places," the doctor said. "His brain sustained a lot of bruises and trauma...you're son is still alive, but he is brain dead. I am very sorry to tell you this."

"No!" screamed Sara, trying her hardest not to believe the doctor. "My baby can't be dead...you're lying! He's not dead!"

She shrank to the ground in anguish, her heart shattering. Her husband was also crying, but he was also trying to comfort her. Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks' as they told the doctor they wanted to see their son. He led the grieving parents toward a room, where their little boy lay. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines including a ventilator so he could breathe.

"This can't be happening!" Sara moaned, rushing up to her son.

The doctor left the family in peace to say goodbye to Nathan. Sara sat on the edge of his bed and looked into his face. Of the pictures she had seen of Gil when he was a child, Nathan was the spitting image of his father. She stroked her son's heavily bruised face while the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"Why'd this have to happen to us?" she cried, shrinking into his embrace. "Why'd God take away our little boy? What did we ever do? All we did was put away the scum who does this shit to other people. We never did anything wrong! My baby!"

"Shh...God has a reason for everything, sweetheart," he said. "But he's not hurting anymore – he'll be in a better, safer place waiting for us."

"What happened to the asshole Howard?" she asked.

"He was pronounced dead at the scene from Brass's bullet," he told her quietly.

"Good, he deserves it!" she spat. "I hope he burns in hell! He deserves it after what he did to our family!"

He rubbed her back soothingly as she vented her anger and hurt. She looked at her son and walked up to him. She hugged him tightly, knowing that he couldn't feel it. She kissed him softly on the forehead and a tear fell off of her cheek and landed on his. She told him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You did a good job with taking care of your sister, and I am so proud of you. You will always be in our hearts, and we will never forget you...goodbye, sweetheart."

She stepped back so her husband could say his goodbyes. Tears were running down his cheeks as he told the boy he also was sorry, and that he loved him so much. He kissed Nate's cheek and said a quick prayer before backing away. Grissom held Sara tightly as he said, "We should get the doctor to..."

She nodded, so he wouldn't have to say anything else. They let the team say their goodbyes to the small child as well before getting the doctor in there to take him off of life support. They watched their son's face, and their eyes flicked to the heart monitor. When it flat-lined, both Sara and Grissom started sobbing uncontrollably in each other's arms.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Sara, Sara wake up."

Sara felt someone gently shaking her, and she felt her heart racing a mile a minute. She looked around and saw Grissom looking at her with concern, and the team was still there. When she realized that she was still in the waiting room of the hospital, she breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, leaning into her husband's awaiting arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah...I just had the most horrible dream," she whispered, willing the tears to go away.

She remembered the dream she had the night her kids were taken, and prayed that reality wouldn't be based off of her dreams. She stayed in Grissom's arms until they saw the doctor walking towards them. He called out Nathan's name, and Grissom and Sara tentatively walked up to him. Sara whispered a heartfelt prayer before asking, "Is he going to be okay?"

"You're son is still knocked out from the anesthetic, but we think he will make a full recovery," he said with a small smile. "We don't know if he has any brain damage...we'll have to wait until he wakes up to know for sure."

"Thank God!" Sara said, tears of joy and relief falling down her cheeks. "What, uh, what injuries does he have?"

"Many," the doctor said. "He's got a fractured ulna bone, we think a concussion, several bruised ribs, four broken ribs, he's got an infected hand from the loss of his fingers, a bruised lung, and a ruptured appendix, so we needed to perform surgery to get it removed."

"May we see him?"

"Of course, follow me," the doctor said, walking in the opposite direction.

The couple quickly followed him until they reached a room. The doctor opened the door and said, "He's stabilized, so we put him in his own room, but nurses will be popping in and out of check on him. Your son is a fighter...I've seen adults with less severe injuries who didn't even make it to the hospital."

"Thank you, doctor," the Grissoms said before walking into their son's room.

He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV, and looked so small and fragile lying there. A sliver of moonlight had seeped in through the blinds, and cast light on his pale, bruised, and cut up face. Sara rushed over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. She brushed his soft curls out of his face as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She hugged him gently so she wouldn't hurt him, and her tears fell into his hair. Her husband walked over to them and pulled over a chair. He sat down and held his son's small, hand – which had a gap where his ring and pinkie finger used to be – and gently caressed it. Sara continued to run her fingers through his curly hair, and she whispered, "Thank God we got to them when we did."

Grissom nodded in agreement as he watched his wife and child. He sent up a thankful prayer as he watched his son's chest rise and fall as he breathed. They stayed in the room for about an hour when Grissom saw his son's eyes start to flutter. He stood up and watched closer. They continued to flutter, and Nathan eventually opened his eyes. Sara gasped and said, "Nathan!"

"M-Mommy?"

"Yeah, hon, it's me," she said, tears rising in her chocolaty orbs. "You're safe now, Nate...you're gonna be okay."

"Is Ch-Chelsey okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"She fine," said Grissom, smiling at his son. "We are so proud of you...you took very good care of her, even if it meant you might have gotten hurt or cold or sick. Thank you so much."

"She, she was getting s-sick."

"Yes, she has a head cold, but will be okay," Sara told him, brushing the hair from his eyes.

A nurse suddenly popped in and said, "Oh, you're awake! How do you feel, hon? Do you remember what happened? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm okay," said Nate shyly. He had inherited his people skills from his parents. "Yes, I remember what happened, and my head hurts...a lot."

"Okay...we'll bump up the morphine," she said, walking over to him. "But you feel okay...you can remember everything you remember before. Can you see properly?"

When Nathan nodded, she said, "That's good...we'll just bump up the morphine and let you rest. We'll pop in and out to see how you're doing."

"Thank you," Sara told her as she gave him another dose of pain killers.

She left, and the family was left with their son. Sara left to get their daughter, and brought her back. Chelsey reached out to her brother, and Sara gently set her on the bed. Chelsey awkwardly crawled closer to her brother and relaxed on his lap. He smiled and gently played with her soft, baby hair. The two parents watched the interaction in amazement. They were so glad Nathan and Chelsey were both okay and back with them. Sara leaned against her husband and said, "I love you and our kids so much...I wouldn't trade my life for anything."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please review! I'm kinda sad today, so a review would make me happy! Pwease?

There will be only one or two more chapters left. My next story will be a Christmas fic - very original, I know - but keep and eye out for it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to my beta, Jordan aka **thjersyjnkx33**! Thanks for fixing my mistakes hon!

* * *

Grissom and Sara never left their son's room since he had been admitted. Either Grissom or Sara was in their at all times, and were always there to assist him. He was finally allowed to go home a week later at eight o'clock in the evening. His left wrist was in a cast, and his left hand was bandaged heavily because of his two missing fingers. He had a little trouble walking because of his bruised and broken ribs, and trouble breathing because of his bruised lung. He had to be wheel-chaired out of the hospital because it was policy.

Sara and her husband helped their son into the back of the car, and Sara slid in the backseat with him. Chelsey was at home and Catherine was babysitting so the couple could get Nathan home comfortably. Sara had her arms around their son the whole ride home, vowing to herself to never let him out of her sight.

"Mommy, what happened to that bad man?" asked Nathan half way through the ride home. "Is he in jail?"

"No, sweetie...when we got to where he was keeping you, Uncle Jim shot him," Sara whispered, hugging her son to her chest. "He died...he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Oh...Mommy, why'd he take me and Chelsey?" asked Nathan, confusion in his bright brown eyes. "Was it coz we were bad? I promise I'll be good."

Sara's heart felt like it was being ripped apart. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell into her son's curly hair. She ran her fingers through his curls and kissed the top of his head. She took a deep breath and pulled him away form her. She looked directly into his eyes and said, "No, don't _ever_ think it was because you were bad. You're my special little boy, and I love you so much...so does your Daddy. He took you and you sister to try and hurt me and your Dad. We put him in jail years ago even though he was innocent. We accused and convicted him of hurting his wife...his wife got custody of his kids. We took away his pride and joy...so he did the same thing to us. Does that make sense baby?"

Nathan nodded and relaxed in his mother's arms. Sara fingered with his hair as she said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, honey."

"But you found us, Mommy," said Nathan, holding his mother's hand tightly. "Thank you Mommy...are you sure Chelsey is really gonna be okay? I remember that man throwing me around, then blackness...I don't know if he hurt her."

"She's absolutely fine, son," said Grissom, glancing through his mirror to his son.

"Good, he was threatening her too," said Nathan. "I'm sorry I called you...that man told me not to, but I just wanted to go home. You always told me to listen to adults, and I didn't...I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey," gasped Sara, her heart aching. "You didn't do anything wrong...I'm glad you called. If you hadn't, we might not have found you guys in time. We were almost too late...if were a couple minutes later, you could've died. You, your sister, and your father are my world...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too mommy!" Nathan said, yawning.

Sara held her son tightly and she rested her jaw on his head gently. She rubbed his back gently, and he eventually fell asleep. They got home several minutes later, and Sara took her son out of the car seat. Nathan's legs were wrapped around her waist, and his cheek was on her shoulder. Grissom opened the door and allowed Sara to take Nathan inside. As Sara took the child to his bedroom, Grissom met Catherine in the living room. She was on the floor, playing with Chelsey. Grissom smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Cath, I owe you."

"No you don't," she said. "You always babysat Linds while Eddie and I were going through rough times. And besides, she's so precious...Chelsey, look who's here."

Catherine pointed to Grissom, and the baby followed her finger. Chelsey saw her father, and flashed him a huge smile. She crawled over to him, and sat down when she got to him. She reached her hands up to him and smiled. He bent down and picked her up, twirling her above his head. Chelsey let out a giggle, and kicked her feet in happiness. Grissom brought her to his chest and held her close. He kissed her soft hair and whispered, "Hey sweetie, were you a good girl for Aunt Catherine? She says you were, so we'll just go along with that. You big brother is home, but he's sleeping, so you'll have to wait a little until you can see him."

"I'll see you later Gil," said Catherine.

She gently tickled Chelsey's ribs as she walked past. Chelsey laughed, and then yawned widely. Grissom glanced at the clock, and noticed it was her bedtime. He walked into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. He checked the temperature of the milk and stuck the rubber nipple into the infant's mouth. Chelsey started eating, and Grissom walked to the nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair, and started rocking his daughter as she gulped down the milk. Her eyes started drooping and she stopped eating. Grissom brought her up to his shoulder and started patting her back until she let out a burp. Chelsey stuck her thumb in her mouth as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Grissom rocked her gently and Chelsey fell asleep instantly. Grissom put her in her crib, and watched her sleep for awhile. Because of her cold, Chelsey's breathing was noisy and she had to breathe through her mouth. Grissom gently stroked her chubby cheek before walking out of the nursery and into his son's room.

When he entered, he saw his wife still in there. He heard her sniffle, and he rushed up to her. Tears were running down Sara's cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around her. He wiped the tears away, and held her close.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing," Sara said, holding his arm tightly. "I'm just thankful that we got there when we did...I will never stop thanking God that he saved our little boy."

Grissom nodded and suggested that they let him sleep. The couple walked into the living room and turned on the television. They flipped to a movie and were watching it for about forty minutes when they heard a scream coming from their son's room. Sara and Grissom bolted for their child's room, and saw him sitting up, breathing heavily, and crying. Sara reached Nathan first and picked up his small body. She sat down on the bed and set him on her lap. She held him and rocked him back and forth. His face was buried in her chest and his tears soaked through her shirt. He was shaking like crazy, and was gripping her shirt like there was no tomorrow.

"Shh, baby it's okay," she whispered, her racing heart breaking as she tried to comfort her son. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here...you're okay."

Sobs wracked his body as he shook violently. Grissom sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around his wife and rubbed his son's back soothingly in an attempt to calm him down. His sobs turned to sniffles and the tears slowed down. Sara ran her fingers through his curls and kissed his forehead lovingly. She swallowed back a sob as she said, "Nothing can hurt you anymore honey, you're safe now. I promise...I won't let anything happen to you."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, sounding so small and vulnerable. "Please?"

Sara nodded and started for their bedroom. Grissom turned off the TV before joining his wife and son. They crawled into bed, and Nathan fell asleep in his mother's arms. She watched her son sleep and fingered with his hair before joining her child into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry this took so long to post, but I've had some crap happening, as some of you know. I hope you still like it. If you did, review...pwease? If you didn't like it, flame me for all I care. I'll give you a cookie if you review...even for flamers, you get a cookie too! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Gone, Baby, Gone:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...I wonder if they'll be on e-bay. (Runs to look) Darn, not there...I'll keep checking.

**Spoilers:** Uh, I don't know...if there are, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** The two Grissom children suddenly go missing in the night, and their parents are desperate to get them back. Will they get both of them back safe and sound? GSR

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to my beta **thjersyjnkx33** for beta-ing this! You rock chicky! If anyone else would like to help beta, please PM me.

**A/N 2:** Note, this is the final chapter...enjoy. Thanks for all of you who stuck with this throughout the whole thing!

* * *

Nathan awoke the next morning in between his parents. His hand was throbbing so bad, it brought tears to his eyes. He looked at his bandaged hand and it suddenly shot pain through his hand; he cried out in pain. Tear were falling down his cheeks. Grissom heard his cry and turned to face his son. He saw the tears and he quickly scooped up the boy in his arms and got out of bed.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked. "Does your hand hurt?"

Nate nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Grissom walked him to the kitchen and got the pain medicine the doctor prescribed. Since Nathan was only six and could not swallow a pill, the doctor prescribed a liquid pain medicine. Grissom poured the medicine onto a spoon and gave it to his son. After sputtering at the taste, Nathan swallowed the required amount. Grissom ruffled his son's hair and said, "Come on sport, I need to change those bandages."

Nathan nodded as his father carried him to the bathroom. Along with the pain medicine, the doctor prescribed and antibiotic ointment to help his wounds heal. Grissom sat his son down on the closed toilet seat and unwrapped Nathan's old bandages. The places where his ring and pinkie fingers used to be were looking a bit better, but had a long ways to go before they were healed. Grissom squeezed the ointment onto his own fingers and gently rubbed them onto his sons. Nate gasped and tried to jerk his hand away because the wounds were still extremely sore. Grissom sighed and said, "I know it hurts, but you need to let me do this, Nate. Be strong bud, okay?"

Grissom held his son's hand in place and he applied the ointment to the stubs where the boy's fingers were brutally cut off. Once the antibiotic cream was applied, Grissom took the bandage wrap and securely wrapped it around his son's small hand. The doctor said to do this until the cream ran out. Nathan was also supposed to start moving his other fingers slowly.

Grissom patted his son's knee and scooped him up into his arms again. He looked at the clock; it was seven thirty in the morning. He walked into the living room and sat down with his son and sat down on the couch before turning on the TV. He gave the remote to Nathan as he heard Chelsey begin to fuss. He saw her sitting up in her crib, holding onto the railings. He picked her up and kissed her cheek gently, making the infant giggle. He hugged Chelsey and then checked her diaper...she was wet. He changed her and brought her out to Nathan, who was watching Sponge Bob. The yellow sponge and his pink, starfish friend were laughing while running throughout their town of Bikini Bottom.

Grissom smiled and sat down with his infant daughter. He bounced her on his knee and watched the cartoons with his kids. Nathan suddenly turned to look at his dad with an odd look on his face. Grissom furrowed his brow questioningly and Nate said, "Daddy, what's that sound?"

Grissom strained his ears and finally heard it; a soft whimpering sound coming from their bedroom. He sighed as he told Nathan to watch his sister for a few minutes. He walked to their bedroom and saw his wife tangled in the sheets, gripping the covers tightly. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut and she was moaning. Grissom walked up to her and sat down on the bed. He touched her cheek and whispered her name softly. Sara's eyes opened, and she was breathing heavily. She looked around and asked, "Gil, wh-where's Nate?"

"Sara, calm down...he's in the living room with Chelsey," Grissom said, stroking her pale cheek gently. "He's fine...just woke up a few minutes ago because his hand hurt."

Sara took in several deep breaths while nodding. Grissom scooted closer to his wife and pulled her to his chest. He felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head as she took deep breaths. He kissed her lips tenderly and asked, "Are you okay?"

She sighed and responded, "I don't know, Gil...I just can't stop hearing Nathan's voice screaming in pain and crying for help. Then his body in the hospital...then what would've happened to Chelsey if we were any later? Hmm? Gil, she's a baby...anything he would've done to her might've permanently damaged her!"

A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Her husband caught it with his thumb and held her tightly. He rocked her back and forth as she hugged her knees to her chest. His heart ached for her and he wished he could take away her pain. He heard a knock on the bedroom door, which had swung shut, and he allowed entry. His son pushed open the door and allowed his baby sister to crawl in first. Chelsey reached the bed and plopped down on her bottom. She reached up towards her parents, cooing softly. Grissom bent down and picked her up, setting her in Sara's lap. Sara fingered Chelsey's soft hair and then hugged her daughter to her chest. She inhaled her infant's baby scent and exhaled. Grissom saw her relax and she settled against the headboard. She wiped her eyes and bounced her baby girl on her knee. The sound of Chelsey's laughter sounded throughout the whole room which brought a smile to Sara's face. She looked at her son who was curled up in his father's lap and then thought, '_They're okay...they're okay_.'

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Seven Years Later**

"Bye Mom, I'm off to school!" thirteen year old Nathan shouted before running for the door to catch the bus.

Sara smiled, leaned against the counter, put a hand on her bulging abdomen, and said, "Okay, see you at your baseball game after school!"

She gasped as the baby boy she was carrying kicked her ribs sharply. Being almost nine months pregnant and ready to pop, Sara rarely got any sleep nowadays. However, she always made it to her son's baseball games. Even with his two missing fingers, he was a very good athlete. Nathan not only excelled at baseball, he succeeded in basketball, soccer, football, and not to mention school. She smiled as she thanked God how lucky she was for not losing her children to Howard Gates all those many years ago.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sara turned to look at her husband. She smiled and waddled up to him, leaning into his open arms. He put his hand on her belly and felt the baby moving. He smiled and asked, "So, how's he doing today?"

Sara shrugged and said, "Well, you remember what it was like putting up with me when I was almost nine months pregnant with Nate and Chelsey."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. He told her he was taking Chelsey to school and would be right back. She nodded and then curled up on the couch and waited for her husband to come home from dropping off their daughter. Several minutes after he left, pain tore down her abdomen. She gasped and hugged her swollen stomach. She knew that wasn't a Braxton-Hicks contraction and that the baby was coming. She waited patiently for her husband to get home because she knew she had awhile to go before she could go to the hospital. However, she was very excited to meet her baby.

She must have dozed off because when she woke up she heard her husband in the kitchen doing dishes. She looked at the clock and realized it was noon. She had slept for quite awhile. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Grissom turned to face her, and smiled gently. She returned the smile, but it was replaced with a grimace as a contraction hit. He rushed up to her and asked her if she was okay.

"Gil, I'm having a contraction...they started when you took Chelsey to school," she said after it finished. "We still have awhile until it's times to go to the hospital."

He nodded, and a huge smiled plastered his face. He wanted to meet this baby as much as she did. He finished the dishes and then sat down with her on the couch and they watched a movie. When Sara's contractions got close enough, they went to the hospital. The kids were going to be picked up by Catherine and she was going to take them to the hospital as well.

Grissom took Sara's hand in his as they drove to the hospital. She looked over at him and he smiled warmly at her. She squeezed his hand and had her hand on her abdomen as they drove to the hospital. They arrived and the doctor took her back to her own room.

"Hello, Sara...it looks like your baby wants to meet you today," said Doctor Amelia Wright. "Just try and relax until you're ten centimeters dilated. Right now you're only about three...I'll be back in about an hour and a half to check on you again."

Sara nodded and curled up into a ball. She faced her husband and took his hand. She squeezed it as a contraction hit, and she groaned. He caressed her knuckles and said, "You can do this sweetheart...I know you can. Just think...in a few hours, we'll be about to hold our baby boy."

She nodded and sighed. She relaxed and rode out her contractions for more than an hour before the doctor popped into the room again. She checked Sara and furrowed her brow. Grissom's heart raced as he asked, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Well, she's only about five centimeters dilated," said Doctor Wright. "She should be farther along than that. This baby's taking his time."

Sara grunted as another contraction hit. She panted and said, "No shit!"

Grissom held his wife's hand and sat down for what he knew would be a long labor.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara was in labor for over thirty hours before the baby decided it wanted to be born. But it was all worthwhile when they were finally holding their baby boy. When Sara was moved to her own room, Grissom went to get their kids. Chelsey rushed up to him and hugged him as soon as she got to him. He hugged her tightly too and said, "Your mother had the baby...come on, let's go see them."

"Gil, congratulations," Catherine said, smiling at him.

Grissom beamed at her and said, "Thanks...and that you so much for staying with them."

She nodded and let the family go. Grissom walked with his kids to Sara's room and knocked before entering. Sara was laying back against the bed with the baby boy in her arms. Grissom walked up to her and kissed her lips gently whispering, "Great job Sara...I'm so proud of you honey."

She smiled and said, "Kids, meet your new baby brother, Matthew James Grissom. He was born at 4:36 this afternoon; he's 8 pounds, 2 ounces; and he's 21 inches long."

Chelsey walked up to her mother and baby brother and just looked into his sleeping face. Nathan walked up and looked down at his mother. He hugged her and said, "Good job Mom."

She smiled and thanked him. Grissom watched his family interact. He couldn't believe that he used to live alone and not love anyone else. Right now, his heart was nearly bursting as he gazing lovingly at his family. He was so proud of both of his children and now he was the father to a newborn again. Life was so good to him and he felt larger than life.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yes, this is the final chapter unfortunately, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. A big thanks goes out to all of my reviewers! You all took time out of your busy schedules to read some 13 year old's writing...thank you! Here is everyone who reviewed:

**gsr4life**

**csigirl**

**MYBIGBLUEBOX**

**Kudotogil**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**

**jenstog**

**thjersyjnkx33**

**Dakota Sara Grissom**

**Kate1307**

**stareagle**

**CSIGeekFan**

**dirtylabrat**

And a special thanks goes out to all of these reviewers:

**devilssmile666**

**Sara & Gabriella**

**BrookeGreene**

and

**Kayla-Louise**

They are not only reviewers, but my friends. Thank you so much for being there for me and for reviewing. I love you all!


End file.
